Engines having cam phasers or other hydraulic devices may require higher than normal oil pressure for actuation of these devices. As a result, such engines commonly utilize larger than normal oil pumps to provide the required oil pressure for actuation of such devices. However, these larger oil pumps may require additional oil pump packaging space and greater energy for operation.